1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a slidable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with slidable covers, such as mobile phones, usually include keyboards concealed when unused. Parts of the electronic devices, such as slidable covers, can be slid away to expose the keyboards for use. Some electronic devices have a plurality of keyboards stacked therein, the slidable covers can slide away along a plurality of directions correspondingly to expose different keyboards. However, those slidable covers can only slide away along one direction at a time, and when such a slidable cover slides away along a first direction, a first keyboard is exposed, a second direction a second keyboard, and so on. Thus, the slidable cover must slide away multiple times to expose all the keyboards.